Danger!
by Quixling
Summary: Naruto gets dragged out on an excursion by Sakura. To convince the stubborn idiot, she quickly explains that it's a detective outing. In less than 3 minutes, the Genin are changed and ready to go! Except, they meet an unexpected new person along the way...


Disclaimer: It's a good thing that I don't Naruto or any of the characters because then,I would make them do inane things.

* * *

"Quick! He's moving away!" Sakura quickly sat up and tugged her hat low onto her forehead.

"Finally! I thought he was just gonna stand there _forever,_" Naruto grunted, scuffing his foot against the pavement. Nellie grasped his arm and jerked him off the bench. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" and snatched his hand away from her grip massaging it lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you know where he's headed?"

"Ehh? No... why would I?" Naruto turned around and threw a lazy grin back at her as he expertly maneuvered his way around all pedestrians. "Anyways, shouldn't you know where she's going better than I do? She **IS** your be-"

"Oh no! She's gone!" Sakura exclaimed in alarm. "Ohhh what should we do, what should we do!" She grabbed onto Naruto again and tugged him across the street looking frantically around for their target.

"OUCH! Sakura! Let go of me!"

"Do you think she knows we're following him?" she jogged forward, insistently dragging him along with her.

Naruto pulled his hand free and stopped standing proudly; Sakura kept moving. "Of course not! _Besides,_ we're in disguise!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, incredulousness written all over her pretty face, pink hair mussed and light green eyes wide. "Disguise? You call THIS a disguise?

"Yup!" Naruto bobbed his head up and down.

"Ridiculous!"

"What do you mean? We're wearing white dress shirts, red ties, corduroy pants, trench coats, boots, sunglasses, and fedoras! It's the PERFECT undercover disguise!" Naruto spun around showing off his outfit. Clamping his felt fedora down on his head, he started walking again. "Besides, it's much less noticeable than my bright orange, and your red!" Amidst the crowd, a little opening parted through the people-jam and a blond girl with a ponytail clung to a tall handsome man as he sauntered by, a small pink party bag dangling from his left hand.

"Perfect disguise," Sakura rolled her eyes, "OH yea, it's as perfect as an ice cream sundae fallen on the curb. Hello? Have you noticed that were in a village filled with SHINOBI who don't where these clothes? Good ninjas are supposed to blend in! Not stand out like some overgrown peacock strutting on the street! Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto had gone pale. He gulped audibly and shakily lifted up a finger. "Uhm… Sakura?"

"What's wrong man? Speak up! Cat got your tongue?"

"Sakura?" he whispered, "She's right there."

"Who's there? Really now can't you… "Sakura went silent when she saw the man with the pink bag staring at them. He slowly picked up a hand and waved as a grin that rivaled Cheshire cat's spread across his face. The girl, chattering happily at him, was blissfully unaware of anything farther than 2 inches away from her. "God Vomit. 'Ruto! Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto blew up, "I tried to tell you! I really did! But how'm I supposed to tell you that Ino's there with her date there if he smiling like he's gonna eat us alive?"

At that moment, Sakura's phone buzzed from a hidden pocket inside the trench coat. Surreptitiously reaching in, she pulled a razor thin bright pink phone and flipped it open.

Naruto leaned in, peering closely, "Who is it?"

Sakura looked puzzled, quickly clicked to view the message. "A text message from Ino. But…" She glanced up and confirmed her suspicions, Ino's lavender purse hung at her right side, her arms wrapped around his right arm. She bore no recognition of the situation. The mysterious man was listening to her chatter with polite detachment, his eyes focused on Sakura's face. Flushing, Sakura ducked her head back to read the message.

'_Hello chickies. For being a genin under Kakashi, you guys have no skills at all. XD. If you guys managed to make yourselves not noticed by me, I might not tell Ino here. If you do, she'll bite and I'll get to eat the rest._

_Good luck! XD_

_Sai_

Sakura finished the message first, blood draining out of her face. "How did he find out?"

The both snuck a look at the newly named Sai, who at that moment looked up from his conversation. He pointed a finger at his lips and mouthed one word.

_Shinobi._

"Wait, Naruto you don't think he would…" The two looked at each other and swallowed, hard.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah… probably."

"Let' make a run for it!"

* * *

Sai giggled under his breath as he watched the two run away.

_**I wonder how they'll react tomorrow when they find out that I'm on their team?**_

* * *

A/N: How do'ya like it?


End file.
